In the production of vinyl alcohol, or vinyl acetate based polymers or ethylene vinyl alcohol/acetate copolymers, methyl acetate is a byproduct formed. It is desirable to recover the methyl acetate for reuse. The methyl acetate typically produced is impure having a mixture of methyl acetate, methanol, acetic acid, water, solids, and other light impurities. Disclosed is a process wherein prior to use, the methyl acetate is purified.
Methyl acetate can be used for a variety of applications, among them, the production of acetic acid, acetic anhydride or a coproduction of each. The following references provide background regarding production of these materials.